


Make Your Wish

by slash-em-up (writeonrice)



Series: Slasher Stories [6]
Category: Wishmaster (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I have a lot of HCs about djinn, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, he has a shopping addiction, head tentacles are a thing, the Djinn doesn't human very well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonrice/pseuds/slash-em-up
Summary: You have a roommate/friend/lover/boyfriend who's also an extremely powerful magical being... that goes about as well as one might expect... Archive of 'Wishmaster' prompts, fills, and original ideas from 'slash-em-up' on tumblr.





	1. The Djinn x Undressed!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: s-kinkyslashers asked: omg, you write for The Djinn I'm screaming, hello! I'd like to request uh, maybe Djinn walking in on his s/o changing idk man, You're like one of the first people I've found who writes for that handsome creature.

A quick, heavy knock was the only warning you got before the door to your room flew open and the djinn strode in. You yelped and grasped your towel closer around your body, trying to regain a little bit of dignity in front of this intimidating creature.

“Y/N” he growled, rounding the bed to stand in front of you.

“I’ve been sitting in your parlor, being attacked by your awful feline, for over thirty minutes and I will not…” The djinn trailed off, dragging his burning eyes up and down from your calves to the top of your still-wet hair.

It was a strange power dynamic between the two of you. After you had inadvertently released him from the gem you were sure you were about to be eaten. Your expressing this to the djinn had brought about a harsh sneer and a flip of what may or may not have been a prehensile…tentacle? Horn? Over-ripe carrot? The jury was still out on that one. Either way, you had not ended up as a monster-snack, and you were clever enough to not take his offer of wishes at face-value. So somehow, you’d ended up playing host to a preternatural being set on coaxing you into giving up your soul and ending the world.

It had been a rough day.  

“Can I help you with something?”

You’re pretty sure you’ve never been this red in your whole life. You were 99% naked in front of an oddly attractive monster-man with killer abs. Mentally you slapped yourself. ‘Killer abs’? Really?

The djinn leaned in and seemed to be looking for something in your eyes. That damn smirk was back, but less harsh; more calculating. Not that it made you any more comfortable. Suddenly the room seemed to be so much warmer than you recalled from a moment ago…

“Your feline…” he rumbled, moving in closer towards you “must be removed from my presence immediately.”

You inhaled deeply and nodded, putting some space between the two of you.

“I’ll get right on that; would you mind stepping out so I can finish putting on my clothes?”

He hesitated - still looking you up and down.

“If that is what you wish, I cannot deny you.”

Your brain came back online with a jolt. That tricky bastard was not going to get you to give up your wishes like this!

“Actually, I don’t care what you do. Do whatever. I’ll just go in the bathroom to finish up.” You said, probably too quickly, grabbing your clothes and walking towards the small bathroom in the hall. In your rush to get out you bumped against his shoulder and tripped to the floor, losing your grip on the towel.

As you fell your hand reached out to steady yourself. Unfortunately, the only solid object within reach was the djinn.

And even more unfortunately his loincloth was not nearly as strongly woven as it looked.

With a loud ‘RIIIIIPPP’ you were no longer alone in your nudity.

For a moment you both stood still, staring at each other. Then as one, you moved. Your teeth clashed against each other as suddenly you found yourself locked into a supernatural make-out session; naked, rolling around on the floor in your tiny room. You stopped with your back against the dresser, the djinn grabbing your thigh and hoisting it over his hip. You could feel whatever he had going on down there rubbing against you in very pleasant ways. As he growled against your mouth you came to the conclusion that as long as you were going to be stuck with this scaly bastard for the time being, you might as well get something out of it. Like a nice orgasm or three. You hoped he was thinking the same thing; but felt the need to confirm. You reluctantly pulled away from his lips.

“Wait, wait, wait…” you brought your hands up to his chest. “Are you sure you really want this? I’m not going to use up my wishes for this, so if that’s what you’re after you can forget it!”

The djinn rolled you both so he was on top of you. His hand came up to caress your hair.

“Enjoy this moment,” he purred “We’ll discuss the specifics of our arrangement after.”

You smiled up at him and brought your knee up to caress the inside of his thigh.

“Well then, as long as we’re in agreement…”

After that there was no more talking.

His skin slid like butter between your thighs as you both let the rhythm of your love-making overpower you. As you gasped in release he followed with a rough yank to your hair and a bite to your neck.

You slowly pulled away from each other and tried to catch your breath.

You could hear your cat meowing pitifully from outside your door, scratching to be let inside. You groaned and started to get up, only to have your djinn grab your hand and pull you back to him.

“If I might make my own wish…” he started, clearing his throat.

Flummoxed, you nodded at him to continue.

“That bed in your corner seems horribly neglected. Might I request we continue our negotiations over there?”


	2. HC: The Djinn x Depressed!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: s-kinkyslashers asked: Bruhh what if the person that summons The Djinn is so fucking sad all the time that he somehow feels bad or takes pity or some shit idk, give me the goods surprise me b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'H/C' chapters indicate that the prompt was filled using bullet-points instead of a full-narrative

• The Djinn isn’t quite sure what to do with you at first. Sure, people usually have a very negative reaction to him in general, but you just don’t seem to care. Nothing he says seems to affect you in any way. Money? Eh. Fame? Please. Death of your enemies? No thanks. You just want to close your blinds, wrap yourself in a blanket, and sleep.

• As with most situations, when he can’t get what he wants from you he gets angry. He begins raging around your apartment making caustic remarks about everything he sees, including you.

• His attitude makes you curl in on yourself and begin to cry. He’s pleased at first, thinking that you’re finally ready to capitulate and use your three wishes – but when he sees that you’re not scared, you’re just miserable he quiets down and begins to think.

• Deciding to try a different tactic, the next morning you discover that your Djinn is waiting at the end of your bed with a hot cup of tea and seems to want nothing more than to take care of your every need.

• You try to explain to him that sometimes humans just get sad – it’s not for lack of something physical - or something that someone can just fix. You have medicine, you go to therapy, and you’re working on it; but there’s nothing more that anyone can do.

• But if there’s one thing the Djinn hates, it’s being told that there’s something he can’t do. Expect to be smothered with attention at all hours.

• The Djinn will start to try alternate methods to raise your spirits. You’re especially shocked when one day you walk in on an attractive middle-aged man in your living room setting up what appears to be a Turkish coffee tray. After screaming and throwing several large objects at his head, you calm down enough to understand that this **is** your Djinn, and he just thought that perhaps his monstrous appearance was contributing to your depressed mood. Needless to say, it’s back to tentacle horns and blazing eyes before too long.

• Suddenly all your bills are paid, and you have more money than you know what to do with. All your meals are prepped and ready to eat the second you open your fridge. There’s an over-abundance of cuddly items and tea around your apartment.

• You two begin to cohabitate on a friendlier basis from then on. He’s learning how to respect your boundaries and understand that when you’re sad it’s not necessarily something he’s done, or something he can to fix for you. You’re warming up to his snarky and blunt personality. Learning what makes him tick is one of your favorite hobbies. He’s seen so much during his life; how can you not want to know all about it?

• The first time the Djinn kisses you, it’s after you’ve finally broken down and opened up to him emotionally – being honest and forthright with him after centuries of trickery and deal-making is honestly a very big turn on.

• The kiss doesn’t turn hot and heavy (although that’s definitely something you are interested in exploring down the road), it’s a way for both of you to express the mutual respect and admiration you have for each other. He values your perseverance. Even at your lowest, you never give up, and to him, that’s something to treasure. You appreciate his intelligence and wit. You can always count on him to engage you in an interesting conversation or say something to make you laugh.

• Neither of you want to put a label on your relationship. It is what it is, and you’re both content to know that whatever the other is feeling or needs, they will always have someone to be there for them.


	3. The Djinn x Reader: Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: s-kinkyslashers asked: sob s i need a story based on U from your A-Z kink thingy of the Djinn please, need more of him using his powers to tease you like the ass we know and love him for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Djinn is the king of teasing and you cannot convince me otherwise...

“…And further to that point, Bob, if we were to negotiate a redistribution of our warehouse goods across these three other locations, there’s the potential to increase our output by 5% annually. Now, if you’ll all turn to page twenty-three of your packets, you’ll see where…”

You were ready to die.

Death would be a sweet release from having to listen to Karen drone on about her ‘brilliant’ re-organization plan for another thirty minutes.

Rolling your eyes, you covertly checked your phone – hiding it in your lap under the conference table.

You had a new message from Nathaniel. 

Grinning, you opened up your IM screen and read what your absent supernatural lover had going on today.

_Nathaniel: Dearest one, where is the coffee scoop?_

_Nathaniel: Never mind, I found it._

_Nathaniel: Does the cat enjoy coffee?_

_Nathaniel: He does._

_Nathaniel: I have searched on the Google, and apparently coffee is not an acceptable beverage for cats. I have taken it away from him._

_Nathaniel: Please do not be alarmed, but I have taken the cat to the veterinarian. He is fine. The mess will be gone by the time you return home._

Oh Lord. 

Sighing deeply, you texted back:

_Me: Please don’t kill my cat_

You saw the tiny dots indicating he was responding almost immediately.

_Nathaniel: He will be fine. I’ve been assured that he did not ingest enough to cause permanent damage._

_Nathaniel: How is your day going, my love?_

Not his smoothest re-direct, but you’d let it slide this time.

_Me: Booorrreeedddd_

_Me: Karen is trying to kill me with powerpoints_

_Nathaniel: … You do not mean literally._

_Me: LOL no but it feels like it_

_Nathaniel: Perhaps I can distract you?_

_Me: Please, anything, I’m about to die from lack of stimulation_

_Nathaniel: As you wish 😉_

You scoffed at what you were sure was a glib response to your situation, and were about to compliment his use of a winky-face when you began to feel a strange sensation running up your legs.

You could swear you were feeling fingers run lightly across your calves, and up to your inner thighs….

You peaked surreptitiously below the table to make sure he hadn’t just magic’d himself to your office (you wouldn’t put it past him), but the space between your legs was empty. Furrowing your brow, you shot off another quick text:

_Me: What are you doing?_

_Nathaniel: Only what you asked. Stimulating you._

Your lips parted in shock as you felt what were absolutely your djinn’s long digits slide slowly along your hip-crease. 

Parting your thighs just an inch, you tried desperately not to squirm at his heated caress.

_Me: Ok stop I’m in a meeting_

The fingers began to move unerringly towards the soft swell of your sex, still covered by your underwear.

_Me: I mean it N_

_Me: you know most guys would just ask if I was wearing panties or something_

_Nathaniel: I am not ‘most guys’ - And I can tell you are, which is a shame._

This time, you let out a silent whine as your cotton underwear were conjured away from your body, off to some mystical pocket in the sky.

You sent a wan smile towards your co-worker – Darren, you thought - in the seat next to you - he had noticed your movements and gave you a quizzical look.

_Nathaniel: Much better. Now relax and let me work. It’s harder than you think to do this and send your lovely self messages at the same time._

Pursing your lips, you leaned back in your chair and attempted to close your thighs – only to have the invisible fingers move from caressing your inner thighs, to pressing greedily atop your labia.

The tightness of your muscles made every sensation that much more intense, and you quickly spread your legs once more – sacrificing your pride in order to slow down the steady onslaught of pleasure.

You could just imagine the self-congratulatory chuckle Nathaniel was giving himself right now as his fingers began to penetrate your hole, which was becoming slick and hot from his ministrations.

Raising your eyes to the ceiling, your hands tightened into fists as you attempted to maintain a blank exterior.

You were probably going to break your phone – still clasped in your right hand – at this rate, but if it kept your meeting-mates from finding out you were being magically fingered during the quarterly meeting, it would be worth it.

It was lucky that there was no actual physical contact going on between your legs, because if there was, you were sure that the wet, squelching noises your pussy would be giving off would over-power the droning presentation Karen was still giving.

If you had to guess, you’d say you were stuffed with three of Nathaniel’s long fingers by this point, and you could swear you felt his long tongue giving small kitten licks to the surrounding heated skin.

Biting your thumb, you panted as quietly as you could, curling your toes inside your sensible heels.

“Hey, Y/N, are you feeling OK? You’re looking a little flushed.”

Wide-eyed, you turned to see Darren looking at you with concern.

Of course, any excuse you might have come up with was derailed as Nathaniel removed all his fingers from you, and in less than a second filled your fluttering hole with what was definitely his thick, fiery tongue. 

“Guuuuaaahhhhhh….”

Uh oh.

Darren raised his eyebrows. 

“Mmm - Mmhmm. Fine” you managed to squeak. 

Biting your lip and making a valiant effort to hide your small grinding motions as the muscle inside you began to thrust in and out, lapping roughly at your inner walls and clit on its exit.

“Maybe you should go get some water; you really aren’t looking too good…”

You slammed your hand to your mouth as you felt two long, tentacle-like objects join in the assault on your pussy, ramming themselves into the leftover space not full of djinn-tongue.

A muffled “OH FUCK.” was all you could get out.

You thanked any deity that happened to be watching at that moment, because Darren didn’t connect the fairly obvious dots – he thought you were about to vomit on him. 

You stood on shaky legs and quickly fled the room, drawing more attention than you’d like; but at this point it was get out, or cum in front of twenty people.

Making a bee-line for the nearest restroom, you entered and quickly closed the door behind you.

Turning, you should not have been surprised to see that you were not looking into the bland office toilet you were anticipating, but the living room of your apartment. 

Whatever shock you may have worked up at this was curtailed as you were immediately set upon by a pair of heated lips pressing insistently against your own.

You moaned loudly and pulled at the broad shoulders of your djinn, trying to bring him closer to you.

Between messy kisses, you were able to gasp out “You… ass… hole…”

He chuckled against your lips, just like you knew he would. 

“Ask and you shall receive, love.”

Pulling away, your glazed eyes met his blazing ones.

“You better get back down there and finish what you started.”

His black lips peeled back in a smile, revealing his sharp teeth.

“As you wish.”


	4. HC: The Djinn x Male!Reader: Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: s-kinkyslashers asked: okay so like hear me out like what if the Djinn walked in on his male summoner dirty dancing with himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'H/C' chapters indicate that the prompt was filled using bullet-points instead of a full-narrative

• You thought he’d be gone for a lot longer than he was – your Djinn had a pretty intense shopping addiction, and occasionally he’d be gone for most of the day

• Taking advantage of his absence, you decided to practice your dancing in the hard-wood of your dining room

• Turning on your music, you began to sway your hips seductively to the beat, running your hands across your chest and shoulders

• As you began to move your feet, you couldn’t help but imagine the sensual hands of your partner coming up to grasp your hips – getting lost in the dance, you didn’t even notice your apartment door open

• The noise of several heavy items dropping to the ground shocked your enough that you jumped, turning quickly

• Nathaniel was standing in the doorway, surrounded by fallen bags; but his eyes were entirely on you

• If you had to describe the look he was giving you, it would be hunger; and a wicked grin grew on his lips as he began to stride towards you

• “What a sinfully delightful view to enter to, my pet. Please, don’t let me stop you.”

• You chuckled in embarrassment as Nathaniel pressed the button to resume your music

• As you slowly undulated, you felt the heat of a body come up behind you, pressing against your back and nuzzling into your neck

• An inhuman growl sounded as you ground your ass rhythmically against your djinn’s growing hardness, and soon abnormally sharp teeth began to nip at your earlobe

• “Teach me, love. You know how much I love it when we move together.”


End file.
